This application provides evidence that the proposed U.S. Principal Investigator has an established leadership record in the design, implementation, and publication of clinical trials, including several multicenter and single center trials. The assembled team consists of investigators highly qualified and motivated to perform the proposed work. A rigorously designed multicenter clinical trial of improved resuscitation to reduce mortality due to perinatal asphyxia is proposed. Perinatal asphyxia has been identified by the World Health Organization (WHO) as the most frequent cause of early deaths worldwide, accounting for about 20% of neonatal mortality. In Zambia, perinatal asphyxia accounts for about 40% of neonatal mortality. Although prompt resuscitation after birth can prevent many of the deaths and reduce disabilities in survivors from perinatal asphyxia, WHO has concluded that resuscitation is often not initiated or the methods used are inadequate or wrong. Neonatal resuscitation is a simple, inexpensive, readily available, and cost effective intervention. Even though the principles of the Neonatal Resuscitation Program are recommended for international application, this successful U.S. program has had no dissemination in many developing countries including Zambia, and its effects on neonatal outcome have not been tested in a randomized controlled trial. The proposed randomized controlled trial will determine if implementation of the combined Neonatal Resuscitation Program/Essential Newborn Care Program compared to only basic perinatal care education of health care providers (Essential Newborn Care Program only) results in reduced mortality due to perinatal asphyxia. The trial will be performed in four cities in Zambia. The study design will assure validity, accuracy, and precision of the estimate of the treatment effects. If effective, further efforts to train healthcare workers worldwide in neonatal resuscitation could result in important reductions in perinatal mortality and morbidity. Improved neonatal resuscitation for newly born infants with perinatal asphyxia may be one of the most cost effective interventions in perinatal care. The proposed team of investigators will work with the NICHD and other centers of the Global Network for Women and Children's Health Research to design, prioritize, plan, implement, analyze, interpret, and report innovative randomized trials and observational studies that are likely to improve maternal and childhood survival and other important outcomes. The qualifications and unequivocal commitment of the U.S. Principal Investigator, the Senior Foreign Investigator, and the team of investigators, as well as the full endorsement of the Government of Zambia, the University of Zambia, and the University of Alabama at Birmingham will ensure superior performance if this application is funded.